Call My Name
by Kimihearts
Summary: What happens when Shusei suddenly breaks down with a fever? Read to find out. Hotsuma/Shusei.
1. Chapter 1 Fever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uraboku nor do I make any profit from this.**

* * *

_Updated March 14, 2012_

**Chapter 1: Fever**

An early morning rain had come and gone, leaving behind a wet sheen that shimmered on the trees alongside the road. Weightless clouds chased the breeze across the bright blue sky. The sun made everything sparkle and it shone brightly onto the Twilight Mansion. The mornings went by as usual, with Yuki helping out Toma and Aya to set up breakfast. Toko and Tsukumo, who are early risers, would be the first Zweilt pair to enter into the dining room and sit at the dining table. Aya would then serve them their morning drink while they wait for breakfast to be served.

In one of the rooms above, a brown haired teen was slipping into his uniform and he knotted his red school tie around his neck. After he was fully dressed, he left his bedroom with his school bag and went to the front door. He didn't have any appetite to have breakfast and was going to make his usual 'skipping-breakfast' routine. As he was about to turn the doorknob to the front door, he felt a strong set of fingers clasping around one of his wrists. The brown haired teen turned and he found himself looking into a pair of irritated but concerned golden eyes.

"Shusei. Do you plan to skip breakfast again?"

Shusei can feel the comfort that is slowly engulfing him as he heard his own name being called by the Voice of God.

"Good morning, Hotsuma. I am not hungry," said Shusei.

"I don't care! Just stuff something into your stomach! I'm not letting you go till you eat something!" Hotsuma retorted and he pulled Shusei by the wrist towards him. Shusei stumbled under the firm grip and Hotsuma placed another hand on his arm to steady him.

"At least eat something," he said again and his eyes wavered with concern this time. Shusei blinked at the sight of his expression. Usually Hotsuma would be nagging and yelling at him to get him to eat a meal, but this time Hotsuma was actually nearly pleading him. Shusei felt extremely guilty seeing his concerned and worried face and he gave in. He let out a tiny smile at his partner and gave out a sigh.

"Alright. I get it. Let's go eat then."

"Good….." Hotsuma breathed out a sigh of relief and let go of his wrist. Shusei walked next to his partner and glimpsed at him from the side. Hotsuma was the same as usual, with his stoic facial expression and the usual frown in between his eyebrows. He looked the same and yet, why does Shusei feel that Hotsuma seemed different than usual?

"Are you alright?" he asked. Hotsuma turned his gaze towards him and blinked a few times.

"Huh? Of course I am…I should be asking you that!" Hotsuma replied indignantly.

"I-I am fine." Shusei said after a pause and they both entered into the dining room. Everyone was already seated at their usual seats and both of them were the last to enter.

"Good morning," every chattered towards their direction.

"Morning," both of them replied back.

Hotsuma took an empty seat and Shusei took the one next to him. When breakfast was served to them, Hotsuma started to eat. Tearing the slice of bread into smaller pieces, he dipped them into the hot mushroom soup and gulped them down. Shusei stared at his partner warily. 'He seems to be back to normal now. Then, what was that uneasy feeling I had just now?' he thought.

Hotsuma realized that his partner was staring at him and he stopped eating.

"Shusei. What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?" Hotsuma said and his hand automatically went up to his own face.

"Eh? No, it's not that," Shusei replied calmly.

"Eat! Like I said, I'm not letting you go till you stuff that plate down!" Hotsuma firmly said.

Although Hotsuma was being overprotective and treating him like a kid, Shusei finds it comforting. It really shows that someone really does care about his welfare and well-being and he really appreciates Hotsuma for that. He then picked up his cutlery and started to eat. His tongue couldn't feel the taste of the food, despite the fact that it was actually a very delicious meal.

After the breakfast, the five Giou high school students (Hotsuma, Shusei, Yuki, Toko and Tsukumo) walked to school. Hotsuma and Shusei walked behind them all and Shusei stole another glance at his blond partner. Hotsuma was just staring straight down the road – his eyes seemed unfocussed, like he was deep in thought. Shusei felt a little worried. He rarely saw Hotsuma not paying attention and it concerned him. However, Hotsuma looked so deep in thought that Shusei finally decided to break the trance by starting up a conversation.

"Hotsuma. I will be going to the police department later after school."

"Ok. I'll go to your class and meet up with you before we go then." The blond haired teen said. He was still in a daze even though he had replied. Shusei frowned slightly.

"It's alright. You can go back home. I can go on alone there," the Eyes of God said.

"No, it's fine. I'll go as well. What if you encounter a Duras?" he asked.

"You worry too much," Shusei replied casually.

"Of course. We are partners after all aren't we?" Hotsuma asked and this time he stared at Shusei. His gaze was solid and it never faltered. It gave Shusei the strength that he lacked as he stared into the pair of eyes that used to be as fascinating as sparkling gemstones.

"Yeah, of course," Shusei smiled.

.

'_I wish that I could atone for this. I wish that he would always be by my side. I wish that he would always smile only for me. It may seem selfish but all I need is him. I don't need anyone else by my side. Just him staying beside me is enough. I wish that I could re-write the past, where I can change the fact that I had hurt him. I had hurt him but it will always remain there. Every time I see those scars which I had inflicted upon him I will always remember that day.'_ The blond haired teen was deep in his thoughts.

The dismissal bell rang and Hotsuma packed his stuff into his bag and got up from his seat. He took his own time, knowing that Shusei would be slower than him. Yuki, who was in the same class as him turned and spoke to Hotsuma from his seat.

"Hotsuma-kun, I heard that you are going with Shusei-kun to the police department right?" the God's Light asked.

"Yeah, I am. Tsukumo and Toko are walking you back right?" Hotsuma said.

"No. Takashiro-san gave them an assignment so Luka will come and pick me up."

"I see, then you will be alright."

"Of course. Hotsuma-kun, be careful on your way there."

"Thanks. You too. See you later at home," the blond haired teen said as he walked out from the classroom.

Hotsuma then made his way to the second year block where Shusei's class was. He soon reached in front of class II-I and entered inside. Shusei was just packing his stuff and Hotsuma walked towards his seat.

"Thanks for coming over, Hotsuma. But are you sure you want to come along?" Shusei asked to confirm with his best friend.

"Of course I am sure," he replied as he rolled his eyes. "What's up with all the questions?" Hotsuma then raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's just that you looked a little tired. And you seemed a little moody lately. Am I wrong?" Shusei asked and his lips curved upwards a little.

Hotsuma ruffled his own messy blond hair and exhaled a sigh. He looked into the Eyes of God and felt that Shusei could see into his heart. His eyes bewitched him and he felt that he couldn't stop staring into those eyes - the eyes that could see into the core of him and take over his senses. Hotsuma looked away from the intensive gaze of God's Eyes and stared elsewhere.

"N-Nothing is wrong. Don't worry about it. Come on then, let's go," Hotsuma said and he gave a pat on his best friend's shoulder.

.

By late evening, Shusei finished his day's work in the police department. Both of them were walking back to the Twilight Mansion.

"Found anything?" Hotsuma asked his partner.

"Nope, nothing at all." Shusei replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Idiot! You are overdoing it! You used too much of your clairvoyance! Why do you have to go there everyday? Damn! You are going to bed immediately when we return. I don't want you reading nor doing any work for the rest of today!" Hotsuma protested.

Shusei smiled. He was happy to see his partner's concern. It is what made him feel 'alive'. That is to be by his partner's side.

Back at the Twilight Mansion, Hotsuma immediately pushed Shusei from behind his back to his own bedroom, much to the amusement of the brunet.

"Hotsuma, I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all."

"Off you go to bed now!" he insisted.

"What about dinner?" Shusei smirked. He knew that Hotsuma wouldn't let him skip his meals. Hotsuma paused for a second, before finally relenting.

"Alright. But after dinner, there will be no excuses! You are going to bed immediately after that!" Hotsuma demanded.

"Yes, yes! I got it." Shusei replied patiently.

After a quick shower, both of them went and ate dinner. Shusei felt his eyelids closing and he felt a little light-headed as Hotsuma placed a large slice of chicken pie onto his plate. The blond haired teen immediately noticed that there was something wrong with his partner. He dropped his fork and the fork gave a loud clang as it hit the porcelain china. He placed his hands gently onto Shusei's shoulder.

"Oi! Shusei! Are you alright?" said Hotsuma anxiously. His deep voice filled the whole room and everyone turned to stare at them.

"Shusei-kun, are you alright?" Yuki stood up and asked in a very concerned voice. Everyone had stopped eating and looking at him with concern.

"Shu-kun. I think you should go rest now. You look so pale," said Tachibana.

"Shusei!" Hotsuma increased the volume of his voice as he saw that Shusei had placed a palm onto his own face, deep furrows forming between his brows as he fought against the headache he was having. Shusei forced his eyes opened and stood up.

"Bathroom. Excuse me." he said and walked towards the door of the bathroom, which were a few paces away from him. Hotsuma stared at his partner and stood up, wanting to follow him. After about three paces, Shusei felt his consciousness slipping and he legs wobbled. His sight was failing him and he lost balance. He was about to fall flat onto the ground and Shusei expected his body to hurt from the impact on the ground but instead, he felt no pain.

A strong set of arms encircled around his waist and his back landed against a solid chest. He knew it was Hotsuma instantly as he could smell the familiar scent of his partner and his familiar yet warm arms around him.

"SHUSEI!"

"SHUSEI-KUN!"

Everyone else got up from their seats and went to him. Shusei's face was instantly layered with a sheen of sweat and he was breathing heavily, as though out of breath. His vision became blurry due to the massive headache and he closed his eyes shut. Hotsuma cupped onto one of his cheek and was shocked to find that Shusei was burning up. He then placed his hand onto the sweaty forehead and felt the the skin burning through his cool palms.

"Shit! He has gotten a fever!" Hotsuma cursed.

"Bring him into the medical room, Hotsuma," Dr Isuzu said immediately.

Without further ado, Hotsuma placed his other free hand behind Shusei's knees and lifted Shusei easily off the ground.

'_He feels so light and thin! This idiot!'_ Hotsuma cursed in his mind as he stared down at Shusei who was now looking even paler. Hotsuma took large steps and everyone followed, their dinner long forgotten. Dr Isuzu opened the medical room door and Hotsuma went in and placed Shusei gently onto the bed there. He bit his lower lip as he saw that Shusei's pale complexion. His lips were slightly parted and his face was still dripping with cold sweat. Dr Isuzu quickly covered Shusei with a warm blanket and took his temperature. He then examined him and using a stethoscope, he listened to his heartbeat. Everyone else was in there, anxiously waiting.

After a few minutes, Dr Isuzu removed the stethoscope from his ears. The thermometer then gave a silent beep and he looked into the reading. 39.8C.

"How is he?" Hotsuma asked desperately.

"High fever, exhaustion, lack of food. He should be ok in a couple of days, under proper care."

"Shusei-kun," Yuki whispered out worriedly.

"Shoot! It's my entire fault! If only I had insisted that he didn't go to the police department today!" Hotsuma clenched his fists, urging to punch onto something.

Dr Isuzu then placed a cool wet towel onto Shusei's burning forehead and turned to Hotsuma.

"He will be fine. Don't worry, Hotsuma."

"I'm staying here tonight!" Hotsuma glared fiercely, as if daring anyone to challenge him.

"Of course. I'm sure Shusei will be glad to have you beside him." Dr Isuzu said, not at all fazed by Hotsuma's glare.

"Ok, everyone lets go out. Too many people in a medical room is not going to help Shu-kun recover!" Tachibana said in his usual singsong voice. Everyone except Hotsuma and Dr Isuzu then left reluctantly.

Hotsuma and Dr Isuzu then changed Shusei into his pajamas and then Hotsuma took a foldable chair that was leaning against the wall and sat beside the bed, staring at his unconscious partner. Dr Isuzu then gave him an injection and was standing next to Hotsuma.

"Doctor, it's fine. I'll look after him. You can continue your dinner," Hotsuma said.

Dr Isuzu stared at the young teen and then got up. He went to the medicine cupboard and took out two bottles of pills. One is a painkiller and the other is for supplements.

"Alright. You plan to stay here beside him right? Just give him a pill from those two bottles when he wakes up."

"Got it. Thanks doctor," Hotsuma replied gratefully.

Dr Isuzu then left the medical room, leaving Hotsuma and Shusei alone. Hotsuma then rinsed the towel that was on his forehead at the basin of icy cold water and placed it back onto Shusei's forehead. He then covered the blanket higher to Shusei's neck and then sat back down onto the chair.

Staring helplessly at his partner, he felt depressed and ashamed that he had let Shusei fallen ill. He reached out and held onto one of Shusei's palm, which was burning. Hotsuma covered the thin palm with his own hand and brought it to his lips. He brushed his lips against Shusei's smooth palm and felt himself shivering, afraid for Shusei.

"Shusei," he whispered softly.


	2. Chapter 2 Relapse

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Uraboku.**

* * *

_Updated March 14, 2012**  
**_

**Chapter 2: Relapse**

'_Who is calling me? Hotsuma is that you?'_ Shusei thought, as he saw nothing but pitch-blackness. He heard his name being called and he slowly felt his own eyelids flicker. His head still felt heavy as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first as his eyes slowly adjusted to the surroundings. Shusei was staring up at the ceiling and he realized that he was not in his own room. He felt something warm on his left hand and he turned his head towards it.

Next to him, he saw his partner sitting on the floor, his head facing downwards onto the bed and his arms folded across as support to his head. Hotsuma's hand was still clasped onto Shusei's although he was asleep. Shusei gave a tiny smile and lifted his other hand and patted the blond head gently.

Hotsuma's eyelids flickered and he was awakened by the pat.

"Oops. Sorry did I wake you up?" Shusei said in a soft voice.

"Shusei! How are you feeling?" Hotsuma straightened himself up and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Oh! That's right! The medicine!" Hotsuma then got up again, went to the table and poured a glass of water from the jug and took out two tablets of medicine. He helped Shusei to sit up and placed the tablets onto Shusei's hand and Shusei swallowed the medicine with the glass of water.

Hotsuma then insisted that he lied down again. Shusei obeyed without argument and Hotsuma then rinsed the towel with cold water and placed it back onto his forehead.

"Shusei, are you alright? How are you feeling?" Hotsuma asked, his expression filled of concern.

"I'm alright. Sorry to worry you, Hotsuma," Shusei returned a weak smile.

Hotsuma looked over at the digital clock on the mantelpiece and saw that it was only 5.32am.

"You know that you are not stepping out of this bed till you get better right? For goodness sake Shusei, please look after yourself!" scolded Hotsuma.

"Sorry, Hotsuma. I didn't mean to worry you," Shusei said solemnly. He hated it when Hotsuma starts to worry about him unnecessarily.

"I-It's alright. It's not completely your fault," Hotsuma waved away the apology.

"Are you feeling cold? It's quite cold this morning." Hotsuma said and he looked around for another extra blanket. He opened one of the dressers and found another thinner blanket but it was better than nothing. He then covered Shusei with it.

"Thanks, Hotsuma," Shusei smiled as he settled back onto the bed.

"Go back to sleep Shusei. It's still early," Hotsuma said as he sat down on the chair.

"But I'm not tired anymore. You should get some sleep too Hotsuma," Shusei then shifted his body to make room for his partner.

"Come, there is enough space for two," Shusei smiled.

"Idiot! You are the ill one here. I'm alright, I'm more worried about you, Shusei!" Hotsuma said gruffly.

"Hot-su-ma," Shusei gave that 'just-shut-up-and-come-here look'. Hotsuma stared at him for a short while and then gave in and climbed onto the bed. He then lay down next to Shusei and both of them faced each other. Hotsuma then placed a palm onto the nape of his partner's neck.

"You are still having a fever, but it is not as bad as yesterday," Hotsuma said as he wrapped an arm around Shusei and gently brought him closer. Shusei blinked in surprise but he felt himself melting into Hotsuma. It was the best feeling in the world and he wanted to be in that position forever.

"H-Hotsuma…" he whispered.

"The temperature from my body might help to reduce your body temperature. Just get well soon, Shusei!" Hotsuma brought Shusei even closer to him, his hand threading into the soft brown hair. Shusei sighed in content, feeling at ease and then closed his eyes, his headache subsiding a little.

"Thank you," he whispered to his partner before falling asleep again.

"No problem," He thought he heard his partner said before drifting back into sleep again.

.

After Shusei had fallen asleep, Hotsuma just stared at his sleeping partner, admiring the long lashes on his eyes that would even make girls jealous, to the slightly chapped yet irresistible lips. Hotsuma couldn't take his gaze off him, and he slowly traced his fingers on the chapped lips. Shusei didn't stir, as he was too tired to notice it. Hotsuma went closer to the sleeping face and paused, their lips only inches apart. A few seconds later, Hotsuma realized what he was doing and immediately withdrew himself.

'_Shit! What the hell am I doing? I was going to kiss him!'_ Hotsuma flushed and he cursed himself for having these kinds of thoughts about Shusei. He then quietly got out from the bed and went to lie down on the sofa opposite the room.

'_If I stay anymore closer to him, I'm going to become a pervert!'_ Hotsuma then placed his palms behind his head and close his eyes. Knowing that Shusei was feeling better, he was in relief and his mind took over his exhaustion from staying up all night.

.

Dr Isuzu came in around 7am to find both the Zweilts sleeping soundly. He smiled, went over to Shusei, checked his condition and temperature. Then, he shook Hotsuma gently to wake him up.

"Hotsuma…..time to wake up. You have school today."

Hotsuma stirred and he forced his sleepy eyes open. He stared at the doctor lazily and closed his eyes again.

"Not going today since Shusei is not," he replied groggily.

"Takashiro is not going to allow that. Besides, Shusei is already fine. His fever have dropped significantly and his condition looks better now."

"…" (zzzzzzz)

"Come on! Get up, Hotsuma. You have to get ready for school!"

"Alright alright!" Hotsuma grumbled but he lowered his voice as Shusei was still resting. He then got up and went into his room to get ready for school. He yawned loudly and gave a loud sigh, due to lack of sleep from the previous night. Above his study table was a calendar and he saw a large red circle circled on one of the days of this month. He looked closely and saw that he had written there in red, 'Shusei's Birthday'. He gave another yawn.

'_Shusei's birthday is coming soon in a weeks time! What should I get him?'_ Hotsuma thought as he wore his grey school blazer and purple tie. He was cracking his brain on what would be suitable for his best friend but he couldn't come up with any ideas.

'_Crap! Can't think of anything...'_ he thought. He took his schoolbag, which was on his tabletop and then went back downstairs for breakfast.

Everyone was already seated at the dining table, except for Shusei. Hotsuma entered in and slumped into his usual seat. He covered his mouth with his hand gave another yawn.

"Hotsuma, did you sleep well last night?" Tsukumo asked in a worried voice.

"I suppose, but I'm still dead tired." Hotsuma replied lazily.

"Shouldn't you take the day off?" asked Tsukumo as he munched onto his usual snack.

"I wanted to, but I don't the adults are going to permit that!" Hotsuma scowled as he poked his fork into two sausages.

"I'm glad that Shusei-kun is alright," Yuki said in a relieved voice.

Hotsuma ate his breakfast and shortly left the dining room. He went back into the medical room and saw that Shusei was already awake, a tray of breakfast on top of his lap.

"Shusei! You're awake…"

"Good morning, Hotsuma."

"Morning, how are you feeling?" he asked worriedly, before settling himself onto his usual seat.

"Fine. Just fine. I suppose I'm stuck here for today," Shusei smiled casually.

"Of course! You are still recovering! Don't even think of going to school!" Hotsuma said firmly.

"Haha…"

"Don't 'haha' me, mister! Make sure you get some more rest while I'm in school! I don't want you to have a relapse!"

"Yes, yes. I got it." Shusei exhaled and smirked at Hotsuma's over protectiveness.

"Alright then…" Hotsuma seemed satisfied with his partner's answer.

"Shouldn't you be going soon?" Shusei asked as he stared at the clock on the mantelpiece.

"I'll go only five minutes before the bell rings. After all, it only takes five minutes to walk there," he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm alright, Hotsuma. Really," Shusei smiled again to his partner.

"Whatever… I didn't even want to go today! I'm only going cause the adults are forcing me to," Hotsuma growled in annoyance as he crossed his arms over his chest. Shusei gave a soft chuckle, amused by Hotsuma.

"Anyway, your birthday is coming up. What do you want?" Hotsuma asked his best friend.

"Hmmmm…nothing in particular…."

"Can't think of what to buy. Crap, you are the hardest person to buy a present for…despite the fact that you are my best friend and partner," grumbled Hotsuma.

"I will be happy with anything that you choose," Shusei smiled sweetly.

"Alright," Hotsuma finally said. He then placed his palm onto Shusei's forehead. Shusei felt his heart race as their skin made contact. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth from his partner's calloused palm.

"You still feel a little warm. Make sure you don't go walking around aimlessly. I'll be back soon!" Hotsuma said and he stood up from the chair.

"Sure. Have a safe trip," said Shusei and waved at his partner.

"I'll be going then," Hotsuma replied and left the medical room.

.

After Shusei had eaten his breakfast, Dr Isuzu came to check on him once more. He was then allowed to move around and do whatever he wants in the Twilight Mansion. Shusei felt his strength returning and he went up to his room to change and wash his face. He brushed his teeth and wiped his face after that. He put on a long sleeved T-shirt, a thick white sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans and sat down on the sofa next to his window. He opened the window a little wider and a cool breeze blew into the room.

After a while, Shusei got bored and went for a little walk around the mansion. He went inside the reading room, took a book from one of the shelves and headed out to the back garden where the fresh air and scenery was the best. He sat down on one of the benches outside and opened his book to read. It was a very relaxing day for him, as he would occasionally look up from the book to admire the scenery and breathe in more fresh air.

He had his lunch around noon and he went back outside. It was a cloudy day so it wasn't very sunny. It was the perfect weather to be out now. He took another book and read it.

He wasn't sure how long he was there for until he heard his name being called.

"Shusei! Where are you?" he heard a familiar voice calling.

Shusei blinked. Was it already late afternoon? After all, school only ends at around 3.00pm. He looked at his wristwatch and saw that it was 2.35pm. Time really does fly. He then heard his name being called again and he turned around. Hotsuma was standing a few meters away from him.

"There you are! I was wondering where you went off to!" said Hotsuma.

"Welcome back. How come you are back so early?" Shusei asked.

"Classes ended early, and I ran back here," said Hotsuma.

"Hotsuma," Shusei whispered and shook his head lightly.

Hotsuma walked over to Shusei and gently placed his palm onto Shusei's forehead.

"I think it's gone up a little again." Hotsuma said softly.

"Maybe…" Shusei replied simply.

"Better get yourself indoors for now. You shouldn't have stayed out here for so long. The weather is getting chillier now."

With that said, Hotsuma took one of Shusei's hands and slowly lead him back indoors.

.

In the evening, Shusei's fever took a turn for the worst. His face was pale but his cheeks were flushed and Dr Isuzu gave him another painkiller for his headache.

"A relapse…it seems." Dr Isuzu said after examining him.

"What is going on? I've never seen Shusei so sick before…" said Hotsuma shakily.

"I'm not too sure as well… I guess I really have to look into this, probably get a diagnosis," Dr Isuzu said and walked out of the room.

Hotsuma just nodded his head. He couldn't even speak. Seeing Shusei suffering really pains him. He just sat at the usual spot beside Shusei's bed and frowned slightly. Shusei was letting our short breaths. Hotsuma held the elegant hands in his.

"Shusei…. can you hear me? Well I guess you should be able to…..or you might not be able to….." He paused for a while before continuing.

"You know, You really captivated me, Shusei. Even though you can be a little stubborn at times. I guess I really am useless without you."

Hotsuma exhaled loudly, and continued gazing fondly at Shusei. Very gently, he caressed Shusei's cheeks with the back of his fingers, brushing his long brown fringe away from his face. He stared at Shusei for a long while and gave a light peck on his forehead.

"Get well soon, partner. I love you…." Hotsuma whispered softly into his ears.


	3. Chapter 3 Tenderness

**Wow, it's been a long long time! I am so sorry for not continuing this earlier. *bows and does the dogeza*. I am still a little unsure about the direction of this story, although I have a brief general idea on how to end it. I know it's been months and months since I updated this story and for that I deeply, humbly apologize to my beloved readers. Hey at least I updated chapter 3! XD Anyway, this story will not be lengthy and I will probably end it in about 5 chapters. Hope you guys still enjoy it!**

**PS. I've updated and corrected a few mistakes in the previous chapters. Only the grammatical errors that I spot - the storyline is still the same. Now on with the story!  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me. I do not even own a strand of Shusei's hair.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tenderness**

"_I love you, Shusei," Shusei heard a voice calling him. He was not sure what was going on - only for a fact that he had to reach out to this person calling him before he lost sight of him. Who was it? 'Hotsuma, is that you?' he thought as he tried to relocate the voice._

_Another scene unfolded across his eyes, as he was staring into the widened eyes of his partner. A familiar looking sword was pierced right across Hotsuma's chest, and the blond was vomiting blood. "No! Hotsuma!" Shusei screamed from the bottom of his lungs as he knelt down and brought the lifeless figure into his arms._

"_Hotsuma! Hotsuma!" Shusei screamed out his name, but the blond remained lifeless. Blood was oozing out fast from the wound and Shusei felt his insides grew cold as he saw a pool of blood surrounding Hotsuma's form._

"_No, Hotsuma! Don't you dare give up on me! Yuki! Yuki where are you?" Shusei screamed but there was no one else that heard him. _

_Shusei choked on his own tears as he shook Hotsuma's figure. "Hotsuma! Hotsuma! NOOOOO!" he screamed._

.

Hotsuma gasped when he saw tears falling from the side of Shusei's eyelids. He heard a soft mumble of "Hotsuma" from the unconscious brunet. Hotsuma took a pale hand and squeezed it gently.

"Shusei, Shhh… it's alright," said Hotsuma in a soft voice. "It's all just a nightmare." Hotsuma caressed a cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb and he continued to talk, hoping that it would guide his partner back to him.

"I'm right here. I am not going anywhere, Shusei," said Hotsuma.

Shusei eyebrows furrowed a little but the tears from his eyes won't stop. Suddenly, his eyelids flew open and he yelled out a choked "Hotsuma!"

Hotsuma froze before quickly forcing his partner to lie back down onto the mattress. "Shusei… I am right here," he gave a tiny smile onto the still figure. Shusei's face was even paler and Hotsuma felt helpless. There was nothing he could do for his partner, other than being right by his side.

"Shusei…" he said again, this time a little louder as Shusei didn't acknowledge his presence the first time.

Shusei blinked once before turning his head to gaze at Hotsuma. Tears fell even harder down his cheeks as he saw Hotsuma right by his side. He leaned onto the strong chest and sobbed onto Hotsuma's open arms.

"Hotsuma… Oh my god, Hotsuma…" Shusei croaked out, his fists clenching onto Hotsuma's jacket. Hotsuma wrapped his arms around the lithe figure, one hand on the soft brown locks and another rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Shh, Shusei. It's all right. You are alright," Hotsuma reassured as he brought Shusei closer, placing his lips onto the top of Shusei's head.

Shusei's breath hitched a little, inhaling and exhaling at a fast pace. Hotsuma threaded his fingers into Shusei's silky hair, and the other move in soothing circular motions on his back.

"It's just a nightmare, Shusei," said Hotsuma. Shusei shook his head, his form still trembling and he fisted even tighter into Hotsuma's shirt.

"It… it felt so real," Shusei choked out, breathing heavily. Hotsuma whispered words of comfort and continued to embrace Shusei – neither of them noticing that the sun was rising.

"Don't leave me, Hotsuma," Shusei said desperately, clinging tightly to Hotsuma. He needed the blond next to him. Hotsuma was his pillar, his support, his partner, the only person he trusted.

He smiled a little when he felt Hotsuma kissing the top of his head. Strangely, the feel of the blonds' lips did not disgust him nor made him feel awkward. In fact, it was so comforting, so warm that it made him shiver lightly in pleasure.

"I won't leave you, Shusei. I promise," a deep voice whispered into his ears and Shusei breathed a sigh of relief before falling back asleep in Hotsuma's arms.

.

Much to relief of many, Shusei had recovered and he was soon able to perform his Zweilt duties. Hotsuma had wanted to protest when Shusei decided to attend back school but Shusei brushed him off, saying that he was absolutely fine and fully recovered. Hotsuma glanced at his partner and sighed. He knew that Shusei had not fully recovered. The brunet still looked pale, and Hotsuma swore that Shusei had lost even more weight.

A few weeks later, Hotsuma's worst fear came to life. When he and Shusei were battling against some stray Mid-Villain Duras that was aiming at Yuki, Shusei had as usual sealed and immobilized them with his Kurai Kurou. Hotsuma had burned them alive with his God's Voice.

When he turned, his insides turned cold when he saw Shusei losing consciousness and the brunet fell onto the cold hard earth.

Hotsuma and Yuki were by his side immediately. Hotsuma lifted Shusei by the back and he stomach churn with fear when Shusei looked deathly pale.

"Hey, Shusei!" his voice cracked. Yuki placed his hand across Shusei's heart and familiar golden yellow light emitted from his palms. Hotsuma watched anxiously, wondering what was wrong with Shusei.

"Shusei-kun is not recovering. My powers are not working on him," Yuki's brows were furrowed and sweat was appearing on his forehead as he tried to heal Shusei. Hotsuma's hands shook a little, and he easily lifted the brunet in his arms.

"We need to bring him to Dr Isuzu, Yuki!" Hotsuma shouted out, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He ran blindly across the streets and roads, ignoring the murmurings and curious stares from the people that he passed. When he reached the Twilight Mansion, he kicked open the door and raced to the medical room.

"Dr Isuzu, Shusei is… S-Shusei is…" Hotsuma breathed in, his body was all sweaty from the run and no words were needed. Dr Isuzu quickly took Shusei and placed him on the bed, before gently ushering out the blond from the room. Hotsuma sat down on the couch in front of the medical room and he dreaded on the results. What was going on with Shusei?

'_Shusei. You can't leave me… Don't you leave me, Shusei…'_

.

It felt like hours, or even days before the medical room door clicked open and Dr Isuzu stepped out. Hotsuma, previously in a daze and trance immediately stood up from his sitting position, and he gaze desperately at the Giou physician.

"Sensei, how is he?" he heard another voice asked and Hotsuma turned to see Yuki there. He looked around the waiting area and saw that everyone was there – Tsukumo and Toko, Yuki and Luka and even Takashiro and Tachibana.

The downward glance from Dr Isuzu made Hotsuma's mind go blank. That was not a good sign. He stepped forward and shook Dr Isuzu's shoulders.

"What's going on? Tell me!" he yelled. He felt a clasp on his shoulder and he turn to see Tsukumo looking at him gravely. "Calm down, Hotsuma. Remember, Shusei is still resting inside."

Hotsuma's hold loosened on the physician but his eyes were still glaring daggers. His voice was barely over a whisper, "Shusei… is he alright?"

Dr Isuzu slowly shook his head. "I took a sample of his blood and just did a blood test. I'm sorry, Hotsuma. He has leukemia," he said, voice low and sympathetic. Everyone gasped and Toko clapped her hands over her mouth in shock.

Yuki came forward and his eyes were pleading. "There has got to be a cure or something!"

Dr Isuzu shook his head once more. "It's close to the last stage, Yuki. I'm afraid there is nothing you and I can do."

"We should send him to a proper hospital, and get a second opinion," Takashiro said authoritatively.

"Wha-" Hotsuma felt his blood grow cold, and his legs actually gave out. He took a few paces back and collapsed back onto the couch. He had forgotten how to breath, and his mind went blank in shock. _'Shusei, Shusei is dying.'_

* * *

**I know this chapter is really short compared to the earlier two but I simply had to end it **

**Please, please, please review! I want to know whether there are still people reading this! (Thanks to my procrastination! =.=) **


	4. Chapter 4 Call Me Name

**So sorry about the delay. I know that it has been a really long time since I updated and I deeply humbly apologise. My life has been so hectic lately that I was on the verge of giving up. Anyway, your support and reviews has made me push myself to continue this. Thank you for patience, my lovelies. This chapter is dedicated to all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uraboku. I just have a vivid imagination.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Call My Name**

A next few days passed by painfully slow. Hotsuma was half the time lifelessly staring out from his room's bay window. He couldn't bear to visit Shusei – not yet anyway. Tachibana had given him daily updates since he visited the hospital everyday. Shusei was transferred to the intensive care unit and he was still unconscious.

Hotsuma hugged his knees close to his chest, his heart breaking into two when he remembered Dr Isuzu's words. He brought his hand up to cover his eyes and the tears finally fell – tears of sadness, of frustration, or fear at the thought of losing Shusei.

'_Oh God, Shusei…'_ he silently sobbed and he leaned his head against the windowsill. He didn't know how long he had cried but he just kept crying until he ran out of tears. His heart felt hollow and empty at the thought of losing Shusei and he slowly wipe away the last remaining drops of tears from his own eyes.

Hotsuma glanced at the calendar hanging on his wall. Shusei's birthday was tomorrow and he still hasn't gotten him a present yet. He exhaled and decided to go for a walk. Going into the bathroom, he glanced at himself in the mirror. _'I look like shit,'_ was his first thought as he stared at the swollen red eyes and his tear stained cheeks. He drowned himself into the cold shower, not bothering to take off his clothes.

He needed to calm down. He needed a get a grip. He needed… he needed to stay strong for Shusei.

.

The next day, Hotsuma had decided to go do a little present shopping before visiting Shusei. He had shopped around and finally decided on matching cross necklaces. He had bought a pair and was jogging towards the hospital where Shusei had been admitted.

When Hotsuma stood outside the hospital room, he felt his heart grew heavy. He didn't want to go in – he didn't want to see Shusei in a hospital bed. He knew that the moment he saw this, everything would be a reality. This horrible nightmare would be true.

He slowly gave a soft knock on the door, his heart hammering away in his chest. It seemed like an eternity before he managed to step inside the room.

"Hey, Hotsuma…"

Hotsuma darted his eyes forward when he heard Shusei's raspy weak voice. The brunet looked paler than usual, but he still wore a weak smile – greeting his partner. There were wires and tubes around the bed, and Hotsuma felt himself going weak when he heard the beeping sound of the heart monitor.

"Shusei…" Hotsuma rasped out, rushing towards the brunet. He grabbed onto Shusei's thin hand, gently squeezing it as he sat down on a chair next to it. Shusei smiled and returned the gesture by squeezing Hotsuma's hand back weakly.

"Ho-How are you feeling, Shusei?" asked Hotsuma. Shusei lightly chuckled. "I hate hospitals… I want to go home," said Shusei. Hotsuma snorted at his best friend.

"You idiot! Do you know how serious your condition is?"

Shusei dropped his gaze and closed his eyes. A tense silence filled the air and Hotsuma wanted to slap himself for being so insensitive.

"I-I know… the doctors have told me that my time is almost up. That anyday now I'll just never wake up." Shusei's voice was barely over a whisper. Hearing that, Hotsuma froze and his mind went blank. _'Never wake up?'_

His hand trembled a little and he glanced back at his partner, his gaze never leaving the other. The hazel eyes were filled with hidden emotions and for once, Hotsuma could not read Shusei.

"Are… are you afraid?" Hotsuma whispered, the words coming out from his mouth before he knew it. Shusei gave another weak smile and he brought his other hand forward and cupped Hotsuma's cheek.

"Of dying?" he asked. Hotsuma tensed at the question before giving a brief nod. Shusei's eyes softened and his fingers slide to thread across the blond locks.

"Honestly, I do not know. It all seemed so unreal to me. That I am dying in a few months time," he said in a perfectly calm voice.

"D-Don't say such things. Oh god, Shusei…" Hotsuma's voice cracked and he hid his face by covering it with his other palm. Their hands were still linked together and Hotsuma felt more tears welling up in his eyes. He took in a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

Shusei was torn. Hotsuma looked even more hurt than he was and he hated himself for being the cause of Hotsuma's worries. He slowly moved his body forward and he gently wrapped his hands around Hotsuma, bringing the other into a heartfelt embrace. Hotsuma leaned onto Shusei's shoulders and Shusei felt his sleeve getting damp.

Hotsuma was crying in silence. Once again, he felt so helpless – Shusei was dying, and there was nothing that he can do to help his partner.

"Shusei…" he croaked out and Shusei tightened his arms around the blond, gently hushing him. "Wh-What am I going to do without you? I-I can't bear the thought of losing you…"

Hotsuma's words cut into Shusei's heart. "Oh Hotsuma. Don't say that."

"Wha-What am I supposed to do?" Hotsuma's voice was trembling and Shusei was rubbing smooth circles on Hotsuma's back.

"Live, Hotsuma. Live for my sake as well," he replied. Hotsuma choked when he heard those words. He hated this. He didn't want to live on without Shusei. Fresh tears welled up in the golden eyes and he continued to cry.

Shusei's heart broke into two when he heard the sobs of his best friend. He really did treasure Hotsuma. Everything revolves around the blond. Without Hotsuma, Shusei feels lost and empty. Gently, he comforted the blond and patted his head.

"Hotsuma… I need to tell you something. Something important in case I never get to tell you." Hotsuma's sobs went silent and they slowly break apart from the hug. "W-What is it, Shusei?"

Shusei cupped the tear stained face and the words that left his lips stole Hotsuma's breath away.

"I love you."

* * *

**Yes. A very emotional chapter. I don't even know what was on my mind when I typed this out. I think next chapter (chapter 5) will be the last so stay in touch! Your reviews would mean the world to me. =)**


End file.
